


In the Land Where the Wind Spoke

by FrankenSpine



Series: The Fae Chronicles [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Anxiety, Childbirth, Doppelganger, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Elves, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Good and Evil, Half-Siblings, Magic, Mirror Universe, Multi, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Swords & Sorcery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Emma Swan's life has changed forever, but her story has already been written. Now the time has come for Prince Henry's story to be told as he grows from boy to man, and from man into hero. And of course, he's going to need a little help along the way. Adventure awaits.I've given it a lot of thought, and I knew I couldn't just leave you all hanging, so here it is: the sequel to 'When Tigers Used to Smoke.' If you haven't read that, you *must* read it first in order to understand this.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Short but eventful introduction :)

Long ago, in the land where the wind spoke and the trees danced, there lived two Queens who shared a love in its truest form. From their love, a new era arose from the ashes, and from their love, so, too, did they conceive a child. This child was special. This child was like no other. It was a beautiful, healthy baby girl, spawned from the magic of True Love. She did not cry when she was born— though the same could not be said for her golden-haired mother— and her pale skin emitted an ethereal golden sheen, the spiritual glow of a Faerie.

The two royals, Queens Regina and Emma, named their daughter _Morrigan Blacksun,_ for on the day of her birth, a thousand ravens circled the Fae palace, blocking out the sun and painting the sky black. The Queens both felt that their child’s miraculous birth was a feat in and of itself, and so they granted her this illustrious title.

Morrigan had soft green eyes like Emma, yet her hair was brunette like Regina’s, though not nearly as dark. Her skin was lightly-tanned. What really stuck out was the crescent-shaped birthmark next to her right eye, but her parents believed it made her that much more unique.

Throughout Emma’s unexpected pregnancy, she had been too busy worrying about being a good mother to notice Henry’s odd behavior. Regina, on the other hand, took note of this almost immediately.

“What’s wrong, sweet one?” she asked him one day, five months into Emma’s pregnancy. She sat down next to him on the edge of his bed.

Henry hesitated, swinging his legs as he often did when apprehensive. “It feels like you and Emma are replacing me,” he confessed, hanging his head in shame.

Sorrow and pain fell over Regina’s face. “Oh Henry, no,” she said softly, “Don’t ever think that. This child was unexpected, but even if it hadn’t been, it could never replace you. You are our son, Henry, and we love you, as we always will. We are just going to have a second child. I am sorry you feel this way. I wish you’d told me sooner. Don’t you think it would be nice to have a little brother or sister?”

Henry looked up at her with mild unease. “I guess so,” he said, “but I’ve never had one before.”

“I know, dear,” said Regina. She placed a gentle hand on his back so as to comfort him. “But don’t you worry. Everything will be alright. I promise you, my little Prince, no one can ever replace you. You are one-of-a-kind.” She smiled warmly at him and planted a light kiss upon his temple. “I love you, Henry.”

Henry offered a faint smile. “And I you, Mother.”

What they failed to realize that day was that they were being watched from within the enchanted mirror by a vengeful brunette. It was the human Regina. Her hair was streaked with gray and her dark eyes were burning with hatred and jealousy. She had her teeth bared in primal rage. Behind her, the blonde Queen and the disfigured Faerie were chained together with iron.

“You’ll never get away with this!” the blonde hissed.

The brunette turned to her with a sneer. “I already have.”

“Unchain me at once! I command you!”

“No,” the brunette said firmly, “I no longer take orders from you. My trek to the other world has granted me a newfound confidence, as well as a taste of this ‘magic.’” She held up her hand, and a ball of flame flickered in her palm. “I simply have yet to master it, but I crave its awesome power, and I must have _more.”_

“How did you do that?!” shouted Jefferson, “There is no magic here!”

“Only the items I swiped from the other side of the mirror,” said the brunette, “and it seems stronger the closer I get to the portal. Magic is the key. I simply have yet to unlock the gate. Your human counterpart was weak, yet somehow, you are even weaker. I pity you.”

“I do not want your pity!” the disfigured man spat.

“But you shall have it,” said the brunette.

“What have you done with Henry?!” demanded the blonde Faerie, “If you hurt him, I swear, I will—”

“You will do nothing, _Emma,”_ the brunette taunted, “but I assure you, I will not harm him. I have plans for him, and I long to see the day when he reaches his true potential.”

Sweat rolled down the blonde’s face. _“...What are you talking about?”_

“The Prince shall become my Champion. My _Black Knight,”_ said the brunette, “and I, Regina, shall rule both this realm and the other as the Dark Queen.”


	2. Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be intimidated by some cowardly troll who can't even take the time to sign into an actual account before commenting their idiotic hatred. I'm not letting your bullshit through the floodgates, buttercup :) If you hate my work that much, then maybe you should, oh I don't know, stay away? It's really not that hard. Oh, and fuck your anonymity :D I will be writing my story the way I see fit. If the plot is too complex for your tiny troll brain, then oh well. 
> 
> As for the people who *actually* enjoy my writing and have genuine constructive criticism (i.e, *not pathetic insults*), I hope you like this story as much as the last one!

Henry was sparring with August in the forest using wooden swords, per his mother’s request, but he was still feeling down. August was quick to take note of his behavior, being his best friend and all.

“What’s the matter?”

“Mother says it isn’t true, but I just can’t help thinking she and Emma are replacing me.”

“Why would you think that? Just ‘cause they’re having another baby doesn’t mean they don’t love you. Maybe they just want you to have another friend to play with.”

“Does that make you jealous?” asked Henry.

August shook his head. “No. There’s nothing wrong with having more than one friend.”

“Yeah, but you’re my _best_ friend,” said the Prince, “I don’t ever wanna replace you.”

“Your brother or sister can be your friend, but only I can be your _best friend.”_

August and Henry shared a laugh as they continued to clash their wooden swords together in the clearing. Regina and Emma watched from a safe distance as the two friends pretended to do battle. The two women were sitting together on a quilt with a basket of warm bread and fresh fruit between them. Morrigan nursed contentedly while her parents talked.

“So,” said Emma, “How long will she be a baby?”

“Five years,” Regina told her, “After that, she should begin aging the way other Fae do.”

“Are you sure? I mean, she wasn’t born like other Fae. She’s like Henry. She doesn’t even have a spirit tree.”

“I suspect that’s because you were still human when she was conceived.”

“Does this mean she’s only half-Faerie?”

Regina shook her head. “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure. She looks to be a Faerie. She has claws like me. Henry doesn’t.”

Anything else the brunette might have said was cut off as Morrigan began to cry softly. Emma pulled her dress back up over her breast and began to rock the girl gently for a bit, which seemed to soothe her enough to lull her to sleep. Emma and Regina shared a warm smile.

“Well that was easy,” murmured the blonde.

Regina chuckled. “You mustn’t jinx yourself, my love.” She grinned as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. “She looks so beautiful,” she murmured, “Just like her mother.”

“Like both of us,” Emma corrected.

Regina’s smile widened. “You’re right,” she said softly. Her eyes met Emma’s and they shone with a glimmer of joy. “We should eat. I’m feeling rather famished.”

The two enjoyed their lunch in peaceful silence, both smiling in amusement as they watched Henry and August play together in the forest. Before long, the two boys grew bored and decided to just rest a while. They went over and sat alongside the two Queens, partaking in the bread and fruit.

Henry maintained a smile, but averted his gaze from his little sister as much as he could. Both Regina and Emma noticed this and exchanged a puzzled glance, but were unsure how to confront the situation. They supposed they couldn’t force him to look at her, but they wished he would at least acknowledge her presence.

After eating, the two boys ran off into the forest, leaving the two Queens and their baby alone once more. Regina let out a heavy sigh as she took hold of Emma’s hand, looking to the blonde with uncertainty.

“Do you think he resents her?” she asked quietly.

“I certainly hope not,” said Emma, “I’m sure he will come around eventually. He will have to.”

They sat silently for a short while before a sudden gust of wind nearly knocked them over. They looked up to see a colossal dragon flying overhead, searching for a good place to land. The winged behemoth settled into the clearing where Henry and August had just been, and promptly transformed into a smiling blonde in a purple dress. She approached the two Queens ecstatically.

“How are you two lovebirds on this fine day?”

Regina stood up to greet her friend, helping Emma up in the process. “Admittedly, a bit at a loss,” she confessed.

“Oh? What about?”

“Henry once confided in me that he felt we were replacing him,” said the brunette, “and now he seems to want nothing to do with Morrigan.”

Maleficent gave a sympathetic look. “Such a pity. I am sure he will see reason. He is a bright young man. He is simply going through some hormonal changes. That may not be the sole cause of his behavior, but I suspect it plays a part.”

“You may be right,” said Regina.

Maleficent gazed down at the sleeping baby with a bright smile. “She looks like the perfect blend of her mothers,” she said, “Such a precious little thing.”

“Would you like to hold her?” asked Emma.

“It would be my honor.”

Emma handed the baby over to Maleficent, who rocked her slowly. “Look at you, little one. You will make a wonderful Princess, and eventually, an even greater Queen.” She looked up at Emma and Regina with a gleam of hope in her striking eyes. “I came here to ask you if you and your family would like to join me up in the mountains. My clan and I will be celebrating the Turning of the Leaves.”

“We’d love to,” said Regina, “I trust you mean the whole family? Even Snow?”

Maleficent gave a small nod. “Even Snow.”

And so, it was settled. The royal family— both sides of it— would be setting out for the mountains within a week’s time. Of course, they didn’t exactly enjoy the thought of traveling for days, so they would be taking a more magical shortcut.

After what seemed like eons, the day finally arrived, and Regina transported herself and the others up into the mountains where Maleficent’s clan resided in peace.

“Welcome, friends,” said Maleficent, “to our humble abode. It is no royal palace, yet it shares the same stone.” She turned to her fellow dragons. “Our guests will be celebrating with us over the next three days. I expect each and every one of you to treat them with the utmost respect. That includes Queen Snow and King Robin. They are our friends, and so we must welcome them with open arms, open hearts, and open minds.”

 _“Yes, Lady Maleficent,”_ the dragons all said in unison.

And all was well in the kingdom.

As for the land beyond the mirror, however, everything was in shambles. The two Fae were still chained up in the dungeon, growing weaker and weaker by the hour. The iron did not pierce their flesh, so they were still breathing, but it was far from pleasant, draining away their strength. They were sitting back to back, barely able to move anymore.

“I can’t take this much longer,” rasped the blonde, “I need to get out of these _godforsaken_ chains.”

“Likewise,” muttered the disfigured man.

“Do you think we’ll ever be free?”

Jefferson sighed. “At this point? Doubtful.” He was quiet for a moment. “So, what exactly did my counterpart do to make you hate him so?”

The blonde’s fists tightened. “He was my trusted advisor,” she said, “but he betrayed me. I found out he was actually a spy, working with the resistance that sought to overthrow me.”

“What about Regina? What was she to you?”

“She was my consort. Looking back, I suppose I was too hard on her, but I was consumed with hatred for the Traitor. If I could take it all back, I would, but alas, it is far too late for that. It seems I greatly underestimated her and her potential. It appears she has won.”

“Perhaps the battle,” said Jefferson, “but not the war.”

Wicked laughter rang throughout the dungeon as the Dark Queen appeared before the pair within a plume of purple mist. This left them petrified.

“Oh Gods. She has learned to rematerialize,” rasped the disfigured man, “This isn’t good.”

“Perhaps not for you, Mr. Jefferson,” said the Dark Queen, “but for me, it is simply _wonderful.”_

Tears welled up in the blonde’s eyes. “Please,” she breathed, “Please tell me Henry is safe. Tell me you haven’t hurt him.”

“I swore I would not do him harm,” replied the brunette, “He is up training in the courtyard as we speak.”

“Training? With who?”

“With a wooden practice-dummy, of course. He is not ready to spar with a real person. Not yet, anyway.” The Queen began to cackle once more. “I heard what you said, _Emma._ I sense your sincerity, but I do not accept your remorse. You insulted me with every breath, took your frustrations out on me, abused me, and had your way with me no matter how many times I begged you to stop. I was terrified of you, but now it is your turn to feel afraid. Now it is your turn to suffer as I did, because now _I_ have the power— and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

The blonde gasped as she felt the ground fall out from under her, and in the blink of an eye, she landed roughly on a bed. More iron chains coiled themselves around her arms and legs, holding her firmly in place. Her body ached and her heart pounded like thunder within her chest. It was at that moment that she realized she was entirely naked. Suddenly, the Dark Queen was looming over her with a look of sheer hatred.

“Please,” she begged, “Please don’t do this!”

The Queen sneered at her in disgust. “I pled for mercy a thousand times over, but you never once gave it.” The brunette’s eyes were tainted with evil. “And now, Emma, _neither shall I.”_


	3. Brother

Henry sat off to the side while the others celebrated the Turning of the Leaves, watching them all laugh and dance. There was a look of hurt in his eyes when Maleficent stood up on a slab of stone and lifted her bronze chalice.

“I would like to propose a toast,” she declared, “to Princess Morrigan Blacksun of the Fae Kingdom. May she live a long and happy life, and one day, lead her people to glory.”

Everyone else raised their steins and goblets in Morrigan’s honor. Everyone save for Henry, of course. He did not have a drink in his hand, as his mother deemed him too young to drink, and he wasn’t so sure he’d have lifted it anyway. He just sighed heavily and rested his face in his hand as he sat alone in the back of the cavern. He was too lost in his own thoughts to notice someone approaching him. It was only when he heard a voice that he was pulled from his trance.

“Henry? What troubles you, dear boy?”

The young prince looked up to find Maleficent standing before him with a reassuring smile gracing her lips.

“I— I just don’t feel like celebrating,” he said quietly.

The blonde took a seat next to him. “And why not? Do you not feel your sister is worthy of the throne?”

“It’s not that,” said Henry, “I feel like they’re replacing me. Mother said that wasn’t true, but I don’t know if I believe her.”

“Henry, look at me,” said Maleficent. He did so, and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Has your mother ever told you a lie?”

Henry was quiet for a moment. “No.”

“Then why would she start now?” asked the blonde, “She and Emma love you dearly. Your sister is not a replacement. She is a miracle, just like you, don’t you know?”

“I guess so,” said Henry, “I never really thought of it that way before.”

“Why don’t you go speak to them, hm? This is something they should be discussing with you, not me. I’m just your favorite aunt, right?”

Henry offered a faint smile. “Yeah,” he said quietly, “Thanks, Maleficent.”

“Call me Mal,” said the blonde, “or _Auntie._ Either works.”

Henry got up and went to find the two Queens. They were standing together near the entrance of the cavern, speaking to a young woman with light brown hair and a somewhat-stoic expression.

“Lilith, this is Henry,” said Regina, “Sweetheart, this is Maleficent’s daughter, Lilith.”

“Hello,” Henry said timidly.

Lilith offered the faintest of smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Your Highness.”

“You too,” said the boy, “You can just call me Henry.”

“Very well,” said Lilith, _“Henry.”_

“Is there something you wanted to ask us, dear?” asked Regina.

“Um, yes,” said Henry, “but I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s alright,” said Lilith, “I won’t keep you from your parents. Speaking of which, I’ve got to go and find Mother before she drinks too much mead.”

“She was in the back, last I checked,” Henry told her.

Lilith’s smiled widened, though only a little. “Thanks, Henry.”

Once she was out of earshot, Henry turned to the two Queens with a conflicted look masking his face. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder ever so gently.

“What is it, sweet one?”

“Maleficent just spoke to me,” said the boy, “about how I feel.”

“What is it you’re feeling?” asked Regina.

Henry stared at his feet as he shifted uncomfortably. “I know I told you this before, but it still feels like you don’t care about me anymore.”

“Oh, Henry,” said the brunette, “Sweetheart, I have raised you for more than six centuries. I have loved you every second of every day of your entire life, and will continue to do so until the end of time. I told you, darling, you are not being replaced. There will never come a day where I do not love you. You are my handsome little Prince, and that is never going to change.”

“Why don’t you hold your sister?” Emma asked, thinking quickly.

Henry seemed stunned, but also hesitant. “Um, alright,” he said.

Emma handed Morrigan to him and he took her carefully into his arms for the first time. She stared up at him with curious green eyes, but soon began to babble and laugh in delight. A smile tugged at Henry’s lips, which in turn caused the two Queens to smile as well. The longer Henry stared into his sister’s eyes, the more he began to realize just how incredible she really was. She reached up to touch his face with her soft, tiny hand, and he let her. He was suddenly overcome with both joy and guilt.

“I love you, Morri,” he said under his breath, “I promise, I’m going to be the best brother I can be.”

At the back of the cavern was a mirror, from which the Dark Queen was spying on the group. “They have left the palace unprotected,” she said, “What fools. I would never do something so idiotic! Gods! If only I could open the portal! Then I could finally— _no.”_ She suddenly became eerily calm. “No. Not yet. My plan is not yet complete. I’ve got to be patient, lest I wish for everything to fail.”

She turned to look at the far wall where the blonde, naked, bruised, and bloody, was shackled. Her eyes darkened with desire as she approached the unresponsive woman. She grabbed the blonde by the chin and lifted that pretty head up so that their eyes met.

The blonde’s eyes were completely void of light and hope. Though she was alive, she was barely breathing.

“Tell me,” said the Dark Queen, “How does it feel, being put in your place?”

Tears slipped down the woman’s pale face. “Kill me,” she breathed.

The Dark Queen pursed her lips. “Hm,” she said quietly, “No.” Her grip on the blonde’s chin tightened. “Killing you would be _far_ too easy. Much too merciful. You deserve whatever you get.”

“Please,” the blonde sobbed, “I’m sorry.”

“No,” the brunette hissed, “You aren’t. You never were.”

“Regina, I—”

The blonde gasped as the Dark Queen backhanded her without warning, slicing her cheek with the sharp edge of an onyx ring. The woman then grabbed her roughly by the hair, jerking her head back.

“That’s a bit _informal,_ don’t you think?” asked the Queen, “It’s _Your Majesty.”_

The blonde squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “Please forgive me.”

The Dark Queen’s lips brushed against the Faerie’s ever so gently, trailing along that pale, bloodied jawline and up to the shell of the blonde’s ear, which left the woman speechless. Then, in the softest voice she could muster, the Queen simply murmured:

_“No.”_


	4. The Evil Prince

The Dark Queen stared blankly at the fire in the palm of her hand, letting it dance between her lithe fingers. Its light flickered in her eyes. Its heat did not burn her skin. Only warmed it.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” she asked quietly, “The fire is practically touching me, and yet it does not burn. Some might call that a miracle.” She turned to face the bruised blonde. “What do you think, _my pet?”_

The blonde gave no response. She just raised her head slowly and stared at the Dark Queen with a look of hopelessness and fear. Her hair and skin were greasy from a lack of bathing, and she was much frailer than before. She looked like a corpse. Her bruised flesh was now deathly-pale. There were dark circles under her eyes. Were it not for her heavy, ragged breaths, the Queen might have thought she was dead.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” asked the brunette.

Again, no answer.

This left the Queen exasperated. “When I ask you a question, I expect an answer, _wench,”_ she snapped.

She stormed over to the unresponsive blonde and grabbed the woman by the throat. There was no reaction, save for a glimmer of hope in those sea-green eyes. Seeing this, the Queen let go, and that spark was quick to fade. She pursed her lips as she contemplated this.

“Interesting,” she said, “When faced with the possibility of death, your eyes light up with joy. It seems you truly do have a death-wish. Unfortunately for you, my pet, I will not be granting it. I will not cater to your every whim as I once did. You serve _me_ now, whore. This is exactly what you deserve. How does it feel, getting a taste of your own medicine?”

The blonde just hung her head in shame, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, and the Dark Queen laughed wickedly in her face.

“You disgust me,” the brunette sneered, “Though I must admit, were it not for you, I never would have acquired this beautiful power of mine. For that, I am truly grateful. Still, this one great feat is not enough to spare you from a life of torment and misery. Your cries for mercy do not fall upon deaf ears. I once believed that you never heard my pleas, but now I know the truth. Now I understand. The rush of power I feel when having another beneath the heel of my boot is exhilarating, almost as much as the raw energy coursing through my veins. Your cries reach my ears. I hear every last scream— and I revel in them. I hear everything now. I hear a voice in the back of my mind, the voice in the wind, and do you know what it tells me?”

She did not bother waiting for a response, knowing she wasn’t going to get one.

“It tells me that all magic comes with a price. A fair trade. A reasonable trade. An eye for an eye, as the old saying goes. Perfectly in balance. Do you want to know what I sacrificed in order to bring magic into this world?”

She grabbed the blonde by the throat once more, avoiding the woman’s gaze entirely this time.

“My ability to love,” she said, “That was my sacrifice— and would you like to know the price for the confidence and the knowledge I have obtained?”

She slowly leaned in, bringing her lips to the blonde’s ear and relishing in the woman’s uncontrollable quivering.

 _“My sanity,”_ she husked.

Back in the Fae Kingdom, the royals had just returned the previous evening, and were all enjoying a morning of peace and quiet. Regina was reading in bed while Emma lied next to her, snoring softly. Hearing this brought a smile to her lips, and she looked down at her beautiful bride with love in her eyes. She only averted her gaze when Morrigan began to cry within the crib in the far corner of the room.

This woke Emma, who slowly climbed out of bed to check up on the baby. She gently lifted Morrigan into her arms and began to breastfeed. Turning to face her wife, she smiled and walked towards the bed, leaning down for a kiss, which Regina was more than happy to provide.

“Good morning, my love,” murmured the brunette.

“Morning,” Emma beamed.

“Did you sleep well?”

Emma laughed softly. “After all that celebrating? Why, it feels like I’ve been asleep for centuries!”

Regina chuckled. “Yes, I know the feeling all-too well,” she joked.

“Your sense of humor is awfully morbid,” Emma told her, “I like it.”

“Well that’s good,” said Regina, “because I will never change.”

“And I wouldn’t want you to,” said Emma, “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Soon, they were out in the garden enjoying a nice breakfast consisting of warm bread, peach jam, apples, and fresh milk. Everyone was smiling, even Henry. Next to him was Big Henry, who smiled fondly at him.

“It’s good to see a smile on your face, my boy,” said the old man.

“You mustn’t call him a boy,” said Cora, “He’s becoming a man, can’t you see?”

“I suppose you’re right. He’ll have his whiskers on before you know it.”

Everyone laughed but Henry. His face reddened a bit and he tried to hide it by taking a slow drink from his wooden cup.

“Oh, come now,” said Big Henry, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Think of it as a rite of passage.”

“You mean if I have a beard, I’ll be a man?”

“Not necessarily,” said the old man. He winked. “But it will certainly help.”

Sometime later, Henry was staring at himself in the mirror, touching his smooth face while wishing desperately that he would one day grow a beard. He couldn’t quite picture it, but the thought gave him hope for the future. He couldn’t help but smile. Little did he know, on the opposite side of the mirror, his counterpart was glaring hatefully at him. Behind the bitter doppelganger was the Dark Queen.

“I want him dead,” the Evil Prince sneered, _“I_ deserve to be happy, not him!”

The Dark Queen let out a sinister chuckle, bringing her hands to his shoulders. “Don’t you worry,” she told him, “One day, you shall get your chance. We both will. We shall rule the realms, you and I. Just imagine it, dear boy, the Dark Queen at the throne and the Black Knight leading a great army. Our victory shall be glorious.”


	5. Ten Years Later

_Ten years later…_

The young man was in the forest with his blonde companion, sparring with steel swords while riding through the trees on horseback. They were laughing all the while. Their swordplay was always in good fun, though his mother never took to kindly to this. _Speaking of which—_

 _“Henry!”_ shouted Regina.

The pair came to a halt, looking over at the vexed brunette. She was standing a good distance away with her hands on her hips and a pointed look on her face.

“Yes, Mother?”

“How many times do I have to tell you, sword-fighting is not a game? You could get hurt!”

“It’s alright, Mother,” Henry assured her as he rode towards her on Rocinante, “I promise, I know what I’m doing. Besides, a few scratches here and there will be good for me. That’s what Grandfather always says.”

“Yes, well, your grandfather is much more experienced when it comes to the ways of the sword.”

“But I can’t be?” Henry challenged, “How am I ever going to be King if I can’t even use a sword? Mother, please, I am a man now!"

“Yes, you most certainly are,” the brunette relented, “but to me, you will always be my baby boy.”

They all smiled down at Morrigan as the young girl poked her little head out from behind Regina. The girl looked up at the brunette with bright green eyes and held out her arms, wordlessly asking to be picked up. Regina grinned and hoisted the girl up carefully.

“Hello, sweet one.”

“Mama,” Morrigan said happily, “I wanna ride the horsey.”

Regina looked to Henry expectantly. “Henry, would you mind if—”

Henry smiled and shook his head. “Of course not.”

He sheathed his sword and reached out for his sister. Regina handed her to him carefully. He set her down on the saddle in front of him.

“Be careful with her,” said Regina.

“I promise I will.”

“And no swordplay with her around.”

Henry rolled his eyes.  “I’m not a hundred, Mother. I know better.”

“Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man.  I just need to know she won’t get hurt.”

“I promise, if anything happens— which it won’t— I will be here to protect her,” said Henry, “and so will Alice.”

Alice smiled. “That’s right, Your Majesty.”

Regina shook her head. “That’s a Human title, Alice,” she said, “and how many times must I tell you to call me Regina?”

“Apologies,” said the blonde, “It’s a difficult habit to break.”

“Can we go now, Bear?” asked Morrigan.

Henry chuckled. “Of course. Where do you want to go?”

“Auntie Mal’s,” said the girl.

“Auntie Mal is brumating, dear,” said Regina.

Morrigan was visibly confused. “What’s that?”

“It’s like sleeping,” Henry told her.

“When’s she gonna wake up?”

“Not for another few weeks,” said Regina.

“Aw,” Morrigan pouted, “How come you never sleep that long, Mama?”

“Because, little one, Fae and Dragons are very different beings. Dragons need to brumate every so often. Think of it as hibernation, like with bears.”

Morrigan looked up at Henry with wide eyes. “Bear never sleeps that long either.”

Henry chuckled. “No, she means _real_ bears, Morri.”

“Oh.” Morrigan was quiet for a moment as she pondered this. Then suddenly, she asked, “Mama, can I have cake?”

The Queen chuckled at the abrupt request. “Not right now, sweet one. You may have some after dinner, but only one piece.”

“Can it be chocolate?”

Regina smiled. “Of course, dear.”

Morrigan grinned brightly at her. “Thanks, Mama. I love you.”

“And I you, my darling girl. Have fun with your big brother.”

“I will!” the girl declared, “Let’s go, Bear!”

Henry chuckled and took off through the woods at a slow trot, Alice at his right. She was riding Emma’s horse, a palomino mare named Bug, whom had been a wedding gift from Queen Snow.

“So, Morrigan,” said Alice, “What have you been up to today?”

“Mama made me take a nap,” said Morrigan, “but then Mommy let me climb trees.”

“Oh? And what did your Mama have to say about that?”

Morrigan snickered. “She didn’t like it.”

“Did you get in trouble?” asked Henry.

“Nope. Mama never gets mad at me.”

They continued on through the woods. The leaves had already begun to fall and the air was getting colder as winter approached. The three of them were bundled up accordingly. Morrigan looked up at Henry with curious green eyes.

“Bear?”

“Hm?”

“How come Grandma’s a Human but not Mommy?”

Henry smiled. “Emma was Human once, but then Mother turned her into a Faerie by sacrificing half of her heart. Haven’t they told you this story before?”

Morrigan shrugged. “A couple times, I guess,” she said, “but they always kiss when they tell it and it’s icky.”

Both Henry and Alice laughed.

“Icky, huh?” asked Henry, “What makes you say that?”

“Kissing makes cooties.”

“I used to think that, too,” Henry told her, “but now I’d give anything to have my first kiss.”

“Why?”

“Usually, when two people kiss, it’s because they love each other.”

“Have you and Alice kissed?”

Henry and Alice gaped at each other in shock. _“No, we’re just friends!”_ they both said quickly.

Morrigan just laughed, but did not question their defensive behavior. “You’re funny,” she said, “I love you, Bear.”

“Love you, too, Morri.”

The girl was quiet for a moment. “Does this mean you’re gonna kiss me?”

“Only if you want me to.”

“…No thank you.”

Henry chuckled. “Alright, Sis.”

Morrigan seemed conflicted. “Bear?”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you’re my brother.”

A wide smile spread across Henry’s face. “As am I,” he told her, “and I’m proud to have you as my baby sister.”

The three of them failed to realize that they were all being watched from the other side of the mirror by a bearded man with a hideous scar trailing over his right eye. His teeth were bared in primal fury. He wore black armor with a long blade at the hilt.

“Look at them,” he seethed, “One _happy family,_ riding through the forest in the sunshine. I have never seen a more disgusting display. It should be me on that horse! I deserve such happiness! He has done nothing to earn it! He is ungrateful for his many blessings! I will take all that he has, and force him to watch as I destroy it! Then— only then— shall I end his pathetic life!”

“Worry not, my Knight,” said the Dark Queen, “Soon, very soon, you shall get your chance.”

“How much longer will it be?” demanded the Knight, “I have been waiting for ten years! I cannot bear to wait another day!”

 _“Watch your tone!”_ the brunette snapped, “I am still your Queen. I told you, we will cross through the portal soon enough, and when we do, we will be victorious.”

The Knight sighed. “Why have we not done it already?”

“Because,” said the Queen, “there are still things you must learn.”

“What could I _possibly_ have left to learn? Have you not taught me everything already?”

“Not quite, no.” The Queen opened her hand, and in it, an apple appeared. “Take a bite,” she said, “This enchanted apple will grant you great wisdom.”

The Knight did so with only a moment’s hesitation. He bit into it and his eyes flickered red. “Now is the time,” he said, staring down at the apple, “Now is _finally_ the time.”

The Dark Queen grinned. “Yes,” she said, “Prepare yourself, my Knight. We have already taken this realm. Now we shall take the other.”

The Knight donned his helmet. “Yes, my Queen.” He tossed her the apple and mounted his horse.

The Queen smirked at him as she took a bite of the apple. “Go to the portal,” she said, “but do not cross through until I give the order.”

“Are you not coming with me?”

“Not yet,” said the Queen, “There is still something I must take care of.”

The Knight just nodded. “Of course. I shall await your arrival, Your Majesty.” He took off towards the portal on his black steed.

The Queen transported herself to her chamber, where her blonde slave was chained to her bed by the ankle. She grinned when she saw the terror in the frail woman’s eyes.

“Worry not, my pet,” she said, “Tempting as it may be, I have not come here to play.” She cupped the blonde’s face with false-tenderness. “I come with a proposition,” she murmured, “You have two options: remain here, chained up and given little food or water, or join me in my conquest of the other realm, where you shall be given a new chance at life.”

For the first time in what felt like forever, the blonde spoke. “A-A new chance?” she rasped.

“Yes,” the Queen purred, “A chance to redeem yourself. A chance to rule by my side.”

“You— You wish for me to rule?”

“I may be incapable of love, my dear,” said the Dark Queen, “but I still possess the ability to forgive.” She brought her lips to the blonde’s ear. “What will it be?” she husked.

The blonde was silent for a moment. “I will join you,” she said quietly.

“Wonderful. Come,” said the Queen, “Victory awaits.”


	6. The Army of the Dead

It all happened so quickly. One minute, Henry and Alice were riding back towards the palace with Morrigan. The next, they were being chased away by a horde of ghoulish soldiers in black armor. Where the fiends came from was unclear, but there was no time to stick around and find out. Emma, Regina, and their terrified parents mounted their own horses and raced off towards the mountains with the others.

The rest of the Fae disappeared into the woods, desperate to find safety. It was fight or flight, and considering they didn’t know what they were up against, they chose to flee in fear. As Henry, Alice and the rest of the group drew closer to the mountains, they were met by a concerned Maleficent.

“Henry? What’s going on? I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Maleficent,” the Prince said fearfully, “Something terrible has happened. An army of the dead has appeared and taken over the palace. Our people are in danger. Please, Mal. _Help us.”_

Maleficent gave a curt nod. “Of course. Come quickly, all of you. You can hide in the caverns.”

And that was what they did.

Back at the Fae Palace, the Dark Queen was taking her place in the new throne she had conjured up with her otherworldly powers. She grinned wickedly as she admired her handiwork. The Army of the Dead was truly an ingenious plan on her part. Loyal soldiers who could not be killed, as they were already dead, and who would do anything and everything she commanded of them.

“It shall be a beautiful destruction, don’t you agree?” she said, turning to the submissive blonde at her side.

“Yes, my Queen,” the blonde murmured absently.

The Queen pursed her lips, annoyed by the blatant lack of interest, but made no move to reprimand the woman. There was no need to waste her strength or her time. Both were far too precious now. She summoned a goblet of red wine to her hand and sipped it slowly.

“Champion,” she said as the man in question entered her new throne room, “Take the soldiers and raid the caverns in the mountains. Bring me the two Fae Queens and their children— _alive.”_

“Do you not wish to have them killed?”

The Dark Queen grinned. “Oh, I most _certainly_ do,” she said, “but it is I who shall do the killing— once I’ve gotten through torturing them.”

“My Queen, if I may make a request?”

“Go ahead, Champion.”

“I ask that you allow me the opportunity to kill the Prince myself.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Very well. You make strike the final blow. Now gather the horde and find those faeries.”

“And what shall we do with the rest?”

The Dark Queen let out a sinister laugh. “Kill them all.”

The Champion bowed his head and smiled. _“With pleasure.”_

* * *

 

Henry and Alice would never have left the cavern had they not run out of food and water. There was a forest and a spring on the other side of the mountain. They thought they would be safe from the undead soldiers. Oh, how wrong they were.

In the midst of tracking down a stag, the pair found themselves surrounded by the Army of the Dead. Leading the rotting warriors was a man in black armor with a crimson sash tied around his waist. He came at Henry like a force of nature, unleashing a powerful war cry that sparked the flames in the hearts of the undead.

Having not been prepared, Henry was unable to defend himself and struck his head on a stone as he hit the ground. The armored man laughed wickedly while looming over him.

“Just as I suspected. You are _weak.”_

Henry blacked out before he could find out what became of Alice.

* * *

 

Upon awakening, the Fae Prince found himself chained to a wall, wearing nothing but his leather pants. The chains were clearly forged from iron, seeing how they were burning his wrists. The adrenaline rushing through his veins helped to numb the pain, if only for a little while. It took him a moment to remember what had happened and he gasped, looking around in utter horror.

“Alice!” he cried, “Where are you?!”

Familiar laughter echoed throughout the dark, cold room, which he recognized as the palace dungeon. He hadn’t set foot down here in over a century. Suddenly, a torch lit up on the wall across from him, and he found himself staring at the armored man who had bested him. His eyes grew even wider as the man removed the black helmet.

It was his twin. His doppelgänger, no doubt, from the Mirror Realm.

“You’re me,” he said in awe, “Why are you doing all this?”

His evil twin glowered at him. “I may look like you, but I can assure you, we are _nothing_ alike! You are a pathetic weakling who knows nothing about combat! Unlike you, I have been training most of my life. You have spent six centuries being coddled by mommy-dearest! My mother was a cruel woman, and the Queen, well, let’s just say she offered a bit of tough love. At least I got _that much_ from her. She has been more of a mother to me than the woman who birthed me.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Henry demanded.

 _“Everything,”_ the Champion seethed, “You have everything I’ve ever wanted. A loving family. An innocent childhood. You have not just one loving mother, but _two!_ I loathe you with every fiber of my being, and now I want to make you suffer!”

“You’re blaming me for your problems, then? That’s _pathetic,”_ Henry said, glaring at his twin, “We’ve never even met before! How am I at fault for any of this?!”

The Champion clenched his fists. “Someone must pay!”

“Wouldn’t that be the Queen, then? The Queen you claim was like a mother to you?”

“Do not speak of her in such a way! I never claimed she was perfect! I merely stated that she was a better mother than that green-eyed bitch! I dare not speak her name! It is a curse upon my tongue!”

Henry was fuming. “What did you do with my family?”

“I have done nothing to them.”

“You know what I meant!” Henry snapped.

The Champion laughed. “I wouldn’t tell you even if I knew. I imagine they’re being tortured, just as you are about to be.” He pulled a whip from his belt and struck it against the ground.

Henry’s blood ran cold. “Please don’t! I’ll tell you whatever you want to know!”

“Well, that’s good, I suppose,” said the Champion, “but I don’t want information from you. I just want to hear you _scream.”_


End file.
